Total Pony Special: A New Start
by 13Zombie
Summary: Sequel to Total Pony Island Returns. Thirty-five randomly selected ponies, old and new get another chance to compete in season two.


**Total Pony Island: A New Start**

There was a large castle in the middle of the forest with 35 ponies inside having fun and just relaxing.

"Where is the apple cider?" Diamond asks looking on the table.

"Maybe there isn't any left, so can we get something else?" Silver Spoon suggested.

"Ugh, no pony asked you Silver Spoon."

"Well then what do you suggest we do?"

In a different room, Button Mash and Sweetie Belle were playing Mario Kart in two player mode. Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, Scootaloo, Twilight, Gilda, Cheerilee, and Sunset Shimmer were watching them play.

"Turn right, no right." Sunset tells Sweetie Belle.

"Well how do I even go right on this thing?" Sweetie Belle asks not knowing.

"Hit the cursor that's facing right."

"Wow, who knew Button Mash was so good at Mario Kart?" Twilight wonders.

"I did." Sweetie Belle replies. "This will be the day to remember. The moment I beat Button on Ribbon Road."

"Are you gonna take that from her little man?" Gilda asks him. "Take her down."

"Technically, he's just a colt." Cheerilee corrected.

"What did you just say to me?" Gilda asks glaring at her.

"N-Nothing."

"Whoa, look at him go." Scootaloo said feeling impressed. Button Mash finishes the race in first place while Sweetie Belle finishes right behind him.

"Great game." Sweetie Belle tells him. "I'm done for now."

"Does anypony want refreshments?" Pinkie asks.

"I do." Cheese answered.

"So do I." Sunset agrees.

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie hops away to the snack table. "Oooh, look at all these delectables."

* * *

"These snacks are stale." Rainbow Dash complains. "Isn't there anything good to eat?"

"Maybe they should've given you the cheapest brand." Lightning Dust suggested.

"For your information, I'm not talking about the brand. It's just the taste of the food."

"Ugh, I don't have time for this." Lighting Dust walks off.

In another room, Lyra is sitting on the couch and her best friend Bon Bon comes up to her.

"Whatcha doin Lyra?" Bon Bon asks her.

"Just watching television." Lyra responded.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice called out.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Whooves or The Doc for short." He answered. "You can also call me the Time Turner."

Back in the game area, Pinkie, Button, Gilda, and Spitfire are playing Super Smash Brothers on 4-player survival mode. Applejack, Fluttershy, Discord, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Cheese Sandwich, and Sweetie Belle watch this battle.

"This is so much to watch." Discord thought.

"Ha. I can take you all out easy." Gilda boasted.

"Oh yeah? Well you're gonna get a taste of pain to losertown, population: you." Spitfire tells her.

Spitfire takes out Gilda in one blow eliminating her from the game.

 _"Player 2: defeated."_

"Why you little..." Gilda angrily said to her

"Come on Gilda, its just a game." Applejack laughs.

Gilda just growls furiously and grabs her apple cider out of her hooves and drinks it but spits it out. "Ugh what is this?"

"Its just apple cider."

"What?" Diamond's eyes widened with realization.

"That was my last one." Applejack said.

Gilda threw the empty mug on Chrysalis's head who is still unconscious.

"Did you really just throw that mug on that changeling?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's still a shame she's still unconscious." Trixie implied.

"Did you really just say that?" Fluttershy asks.

"I wonder if there's a revival spell I can try." Trixie thought.

Everyone's eyes widened. "No! No! No! No! No! NOOO!" But it was too late, a blast of magic was released and everything was engulfed in a white light.

The moment the light disappeared, Chrysalis was woken up feeling a little dizzy.

"Yipe, somepony knock her out again." Rarity yelps.

"Oh no, why in sam hill would you do that?" Applejack asks Trixie.

"Hasn't she had enough?" Trixie asks.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"What just happened?" Chrysalis asks feeling confused.

"That show off Trixie was nice enough to bring your consciousness back." Discord answered dryly.

"Really?"

Trixie laughs nervously. "Oh everyone is so gonna hate me for this."

Later, everyone is watching Spike and Cheese Sandwich play Dance Dance Revolution.

"Go Spike! Go Spike!" The crusaders cheered.

"Yeah, I can totally show everypony how its done."

"Come on Cheese." Pinkie cheers. "You can do it."

"Yeah, take him down." Rainbow Dash added. Fluttershy turned away from her feeling insulted.

"I mean not literally; just in the game." Rainbow Dash corrected. After a few minutes passed, the TV screen caught on fire.

"Oh my gosh, the game is on fire." Apple Bloom said.

"Someone get some water." Twilight suggested.

"I've got it." Derpy grabbed a bucket and a weird substance landed directly on Spike and he caught on fire too. "It burns!" Spike screams before going unconscious.

"Uh I don't think that was water." Sunset thought.

"Oops, I thought somepony said kitchen grease." Derpy said.

"Why would anypony EVER THINK ABOUT USING KITCHEN GREASE TO PUT OUT A FIRE!"

"Sorry, but I heard kitchen grease."

"Uh, aside from Spike being burned and all, does anypony know why we're all here?" Apple Bloom wonders.

"Hello everyone." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Sunset asked.

"I'm Jimmy the host of this Total Pony Island spec- Wait. What just happened to Spike?"

"Uh, he caught on fire when hot oil was thrown on him." Twilight replied.

"Who would throw hot oil on a baby dragon?"

"Derpy, that's who." Sunset pointed out.

"Excuse me but you told us to come to this location in the middle of the forest for what?" Octavia asks him.

"Well, I'm here to announce there will be another season of Total Pony."

"Tell me you're joking right?" Discord curiously asks.

"Nope, no he's not."

"Toad!" Everyone realized.

"That's right."

"Well that's what we need right now." Applejack remarks.

"Oh look she acting as if she's the only thing who-" Chrysalis got cut off by getting shoved down by Applejack.

"Hmmm, interesting." A voice said.

"Doesn't she look familiar?"

"The name's Spiral Swirl everypony."

"Wait a minute. She's that same pony who almost hypnotized everypony." Twilight figured out.

"I'm starting to like her already." Chrysalis thought.

"I'll interview you one at a time, or in groups whichever you prefer. Now who's first?"

* * *

 **If you want to know who will be in season 2 then choose from: Applejack, Apple Bloom, Button Mash, Big Macintosh, Bon Bon, Cheerilee, Cheese Sandwich, Chrysalis, Doctor Whooves, Derpy Hooves, Diamond Tiara, Discord, Fluttershy, Gilda, Lighting Dust, Lyra, Octavia, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, Snips, Snails, Spitfire, Soarin, Spike, Spiral Swirl, Sunset Shimmer, Sweetie Belle, Trixie, Twilight, and Vinyl Scratch.**

 **Only 17 or 18 of them will be chosen so vote who you want to be in season 2.**

 **Interviews are posted separately.**


End file.
